


Wanting Her...

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany knows she is staring...





	Wanting Her...

Bettany knows she is actively staring at Raksha as they film, the problem is, the thing she is meant to be looking at is just behind her so she can’t not... and the longer that she stares at Raksha the more she can feel the butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter all over again. She can’t wait to see her girl alone, but she also loves watching Raksha work, the woman is soft-spoken but knows exactly what she needs to do and say to get her point across, even if it leaves Bettany wanting her in ways that would definitely cause a stir if she gave in to them on camera.


End file.
